


Us against the World

by SeleneoftheSea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Vice commander/Doctor, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneoftheSea/pseuds/SeleneoftheSea
Summary: two person trapped in the middle of chaos. An AU one-shot. Read to find out.





	Us against the World

 

  
**_"You shouldn't have save me! You should have save my bestfriend. His life was more worth it to be saved. He deserve to be alive rather than me."_ **

**_"You know, you're too selfish for saving me, because you don't want to be alone."_ **

**_"Why don't you go with your own? And stay out of my life?!"_ **

**_"I don't want to stay with someone like you."_ **

 

 

_Those words made her leave._

 

Seeing her saddened face, filled with hurt and misery makes my heart shattered. I blurted out all of my frustration towards her. I treated her as if I didn't used to love her. I treates her like shit. I still love her, always.

 

And I can't deal to  _lose her._

 

Afterwards, I realize my mistakes. What I've said to her was unforgivable. I tried to find her, I went anywhere she might be in. I immediately rushed where she was working. I promise to myself that if I'd seen her, I will beg for her forgiveness. Even if I died waiting.

 

It all started when I saw my bestfriend, Bertholdt unconscious beside me in the hospital. We fought for our country through strength and blood. We were both soldiers.

We were inseparable since when we were kids and right now, the only thing that separated us  right now was the curtains. That time, I thought he was dead. I thought that he wasn't going to make it.

But I was wrong this time. The truth is Bertholdt was in a coma, and I thought he died that's why I blamed her for everything.

The truth is, my bestfriend and I survived the explosion and as a selfless woman she is, she donated her blood to me, because she knew that I need more medical attention and much in a critical condition than bertholdt.

And this outcome lead this shit right now.

But in the end, we survived. My survival doesn't make sense if she was gone. She already left before I realize her departure and of course, my mistake.

The last time I heard about her is she left with a serious condition. No words came out from her, even for her co-workers and friends.

I don't know where to find her.

I do not know what to do. I'm starting to lose my sanity without her.

She was a military doctor and I was a military soldier, vice commander rather.

I couldn't find her, I also visited where she used to be destined. But luck doesn't side with me. This time, I'd fucked up big time.   
  


**_"Any news?"_**  Bertholdt, who stick with me through ups and down asked me. I couldn't answer his question, knowing that disappointment would filled the ambiance around us.

It's been two months but luck doesn't seems to side with me. There's still no trace of wherebeing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose due to frustration. This is all my fault, if I waited for the right time to talk in a calm manner and wait for someone to explain about our medical condition, then the situation wouldn't worsen right now.

 ** _"Bertholdt, I do not know what to do. This is all my fault."_** I blurted out in a weak tone. I look down and grabbed my hair out of frustration. I couldn't look them in the eyes. It always end up disappointing everybody.

 ** _"Don't blame yourself, Reiner. Everything will be alright. You will see her again. Just wait for the perfect time."_**  My companion cheered me up despite of the possibility that I might not see her. Despite of the fucked-up situation that we are in right now, Bertholdt managed to encourage me.

 ** _"Don't worry, I'll help to find her. I would ask my acquaintances and friends to find her whereabouts. Don't lose hope, Reiner."_** He patted my back, soothing the sorrow that was building up inside of me.

 ** _"Thanks bro._** _"_  He nodd. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at his pocket and pick his phone up.

 ** _"My girlfriend is calling, gotta pick this up."_** He stood from his seat across mine. Bertholdt excuse himself and left. We were both discharge from the hospital. I was discharge lately 2 weeks ago, while Bertholdt was discharge recently, a week ago.

 

Before I was discharge from the hospital, (y/n) and I were engage in a heated argument. That same day, (y/n) left.

 

 

With no trace.

 

**(Y/n)'s POV**

As I was walking down the hallway, the ambiance of the place was judged by death and life. The decision is in the hand of the health professionals, and also, the body of the patient has a major part about choosing to live or die. it was surrounded with full grief, sadness and anxiety through the screams and pleas of patients. Everyone were busy at the moment. Nurses were running around the area. There are too many patients, and several were currently rushed in our medical basement.

As a doctor, I'm also required to round and check the patients. I do not have enough sleep and I didn't eat since yesterday. But I do not have a choice. Since I've been in a worst situation, I couldn't feel hunger and thirst.

 **"Doctor, there are too many patients. We need you to check some of them."** A nurse came running at me. By staring at her face, you could trace the panick from accomodating too many patients, especially several of them have terrible conditions.

 **"Where are the new patients?"** I calmly asked. I was wearing another medical gloves and fixing my coat neatly. A while ago, it was covered with blood and grease but now, my assistant gave me another coat.

I grabbed the things that I was needed to aid for my patients. The medical equipment were disinfected and cleanse by my assistant also which were good in times of this hell.

 **"In the north ward."** Iinstructedher to go back where she was assigned. The ratio of every nurses for assisting doctors and patients were insufficient. We need to double our time and patience, we shouldn't waste time. Life and death is around us and any minute, a patient could die. Maybe several.

One of the nurses whom assisted me a while ago grabbed some medical supplies that was required for the operations. I runned through the hallways, everyone was running, nurses, volunteers, doctors. Adrenaline rush were triggered inside of me.

As I was checking the patients who was suffering from several wounds which was caused by gunshots and bomb explosions. A certain blonde guy who was lying in the hospital bed caught my attention.

_There's no way he would be destined here._

 

 

It was Porco Galliard, one of Reiner's subordinate in the military.

It's been two months since I cut-off my connection to each one of them. It was intentionally, I didn't leave any trace where I might be in. I need to do this. This is the best for the both of us.

He was barely unconscious, covered with a pool of blood and dusts. Porco was wounded due to gunshots. His eyes were closed, but his facial expression stated that he seems to felt unbearable pain.

I walk towards the bed that he was currently lying.

 **"Stay still, I need you to open your eyes. You can do it. Got it?"** I held his hands tightly to comfort him through his discomfort. Porco gently squeeze my hands, meaning that he heard my voice despite of his condition. He blinked few times and open his eyes.

 **"(Y-y/n?)"** He recognize whom I was. He was my friend afterall. Both me and Reiner knew him well and his anger-issue. I remembered Reiner told me that Porco used to bullied him during their training as a Cadet. He was Reiner's Rival. But I couldn't care less, they tend to support l each other's back during rough times, especially during war. I didn't need to answer yes to his question. He already saw me, he even heard my voice clearly. So, instead of answering to his question, I laid the medical equipments that I was going to use for tending his wounds.

 **"Hold still, this might hurt a bit. You can do this."** I said.

 **"Y-yes."** He was paled white. Porco lost too much blood and if I waste time here, any minute he might not make it.

I did my part as a Doctor. First, I clean his cuts and wounds that was covered with dust and dirt. Afterwards, I removed the bullet inside of his body. He screamed due intense pain. I did saved him, if I didn't, I would take this guilt until the day that I die.

He seems okay now, he was stable. We just need to monitor his state and wait for his recovery.

Suddenly, a bomb exploded before us. we didn't notice that an enemy throw a bomb to the main camp, which where the medical basement wherein.   
The waiting hall, which is the east part of the Main camp was bombarded with explosions and bullets.

Everyone scream at the top of their lungs. Some of staffs run for their life. Everyone in the ward shouted, their voices was coated with fear and anxiety. Debris started to fell off the ground.

 

 

 **"Doctor, we need to leave!"** A nurse came running down at me again. This time, her voice was shaking, and her expressions look desperate.

 **"There's no one coming for us. We need to escape."** Anotherhealth professional come towards us. She held her stuffs and other first aid kit that was needed for the evacuation.

 **"Calm down, we need to get the patients out of here. So help me."** I instruct each one of them. We should help each other and lift the spirit of each other in times of emergency.

 **"Code Red! Evacuate the patient. Stat!"** I shouted. Everyone move into their designated station and help each soldiers to evacuate in the nearest camp.

Porco was barely unconscious. I tried to lift him up and thank God that he was barely conscious, he could walk but he needed a support.

 **"Porco, you can do it. We're almost there."**  I tried to lift his spirit up. He needed to live, humanity need him. He is one of the strongest soldier along Reiner. Our effort and dedication for saving his life would be in vain if he died this instance.

 

As we were evacuating out of the main camp, I saw a child that was lying outside the barracks, near the trench. He was unconscious.

 

One of the biggest decision that I've ever made is the situation that gave me an option to stay or leave, just what I did to Reiner. This is the right time to applied the moral that I've learned throughout my journey.   There's a possibility that I might not make it alive, I might not seen my friends, and also, Reiner.

 

 **"A-aw."** My head felt dizzy. My stomach began to grumble like there's no tomorrow. Crap, why now. I began to feel hungry, fatigue and headache.

 **"(Y/n), what's wrong?"**  Porco asked worriedly.

 **"It's just a headache. Let's continue."**  I answered.

 

After the incident 2 months ago, I'd donated blood. I had anemia, and it's starting to kick the life out of me.

At this time, I couldn't help anyone if I didn't exceed my energy. But as I'd stare at the child lying in the cold ground, I've made a decision.

I asked my co-worker to grab Porco, and bring him to safety. I immediately passed Porco to him. Porco struggle to get out of my grasp. He gripped my shoulder tightly, not letting me go.

 **"H-hey, where are you going? I-its dangerous out there!"**  He was now conscious, due to sudden noise and explosions.

 

 **"Porco, I need to save everyone. So please-"** I tried to get out of his grasp but he held my shoulder even tighter.

 

 **"No.. I promise Reiner that if I'd seen you, I will protect you."** He said **.**

**"Porco, I need to do my job. This is not the time for me being selfish."** I secretly slid a paper to his pocket without him noticing it. I've wrote it since the day I left and I assume that this occurence might happened. So, I didn't waste time to make one, just in case I didn't make it alive.

 

 

 

**_"If I didn't make it back, tell Reiner that I love him."_ **

 

 

** TIMESKIP **

**"Vice** **Commander** **!"**  A cadet saluted at me. He was a former trainee 2 years ago.

 **"At ease."** I saluted back at the cadet.

 **"Hereby to report you about the occurence in the north part Marley."** He gave me a telegram which contain the information and reports about the unexpected attack in the North Marley.

The telegram that was received from the War Chief hereby explained that the main camp was attacked last night and the military need reinforcement troops to support the battle in their territory.

They agreed that each side wouldn't attack the main camp and other base station, that war should be applicable only in the battlegrounds, but the telegram stated otherwise that they didn't followed the agreement. 

 **"Cadet, inform the other higher-ups about this. We will send plenty of troops and supplies. I'll go there."** I have a bad feeling about this and the knot that I felt in my chest encourage me more to come to the reinforcement of North Marley.

I couldn't stop thinking (y/n). Is she okay? Did she eat well? Did she get enough sleep? Did she already forget about me?

_Is she even alive?_

Fuck this shit. I couldn't think properly. Not now that I'm on a mission.

 **"Vice Commander, Sergeant Major Galliard was assigned in the North Marley."** Colt said. He was one of the warrior alongside me, Bertholdt, Annie, Marcel and Porco. But he was way younger than us.

 **"How are the other warriors out there?"** I asked.

 **"It is said that they're severely wounded."** Silence tookourtravel as we were riding the wagon.   
It was 3pm in the afternoon and as we got near the destination, the pressure inside my chest increase as time goes by.

I got off the wagon and examine the place. The main camp were burned and the other barracks were turned to ashes.

I inspect the area, hoping that I might see a comrade and help them back to safety, but all I saw was the lifeless body of several soldiers, health allied professionals and staffs. Some of the barracks were still surrounded by smolder and flames.

I scanned the area, my heart was still pumping out of my chest. The pressure wouldn't stop, it increase as time goes by. I continue roaming around the area. hoping that inspecting would pain would take away. It feels like my chest has an heavy object that was weigh on it.

 **"Shit."**  I cursed.

I held my composure as I'd seen a familiar (h/c) locks, around the area.

She was lying on the ground, cold and lifeless. Her eyes lost its bright and her skin seeped out the bloom out of her.

She wore her profession coat, sprawled with blood,  her own blood. Her flesh was visibly open, her skin was paled gray. Beside her, a boy was lying on the ground.

_I was too late, always._

_I failed her._

I knew she would have done it. She's still the (y/n) that I knew long time ago.  She would put someone's life first before herself. She would put her life on the line.

She saved the child who was lying beside her. She protected this child in exchange of her life. She shielded her body to capture the bullets down her flesh, instead of this child. The child was still breathing, but barely unconscious.

I run towards where she was lying. I held her tight. My military suit was now covered with her blood. This is not happening, I can't accept this shit. After what we've been through, this is where our fate would lead?

 

 **"(Y/n), hey, wake up. I'm here now."**  I called her. Many times, but she didn't answer. I tried to shrugged her several times. But she doesn't move, (Y/n) no longer respond to me whenever I called her name. (Y/n) no longer hear my voice.

 

 **"Why aren't you answering me? Don't fool me. This is not happ** **ening. Please—"**  I plead. But she forgot about me, she forgot how to wake up. My pleas wasn't enough to save her.

 

 **"Fuck, What am I supposed to do."** I kissed her head. Several warriors started to get disturbed due to ruckus. They began to took the child and brought him to the nearest medical station.

 

" **Vice commander, let me—-"** A combat medic run towards me.  Offering his help to accompany me about (y/n).

 

 **"No. Don't touch her."** I hissed. I held her tightly. I brushed her hair away from her face and nudge at her neck. I cried, seeing her lifeless beneath me.

 

I wouldn't forget about this. This imagery before me would carved a memory inside my mind. I failed her, and I would bring this guilt until the day that I die. I bend over and whispered something in her ears, hoping that she would bring these words in the afterlife.

 

_"I love you, always._ _Please wait for me."_

 

_**"Until we meet again."** _

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories about Shingeki no kyojin or Reiner Braun, check my accounts for more updates and blogs.
> 
> tumblr account: SeleneoftheSea  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seleneofthesea
> 
> wattpad account: SeleneoftheSea  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SeleneoftheSea


End file.
